Don't Let me Go
by instrument trio
Summary: You never really know how much you depend on something until it is lost. The sheer force of the emotion that floods you leaves you helpless and weak, the sheer terror leaves you crippled until the future seems bleak. But you're never truly alone


A/N: Here's a oneshot that may develop into something more, given the chance and the feedback. I might make this into its own story, even with the flood of fanfics I have over on my side that haven't been completed or posted. The opportunity for a good plotline on this is enticing, and even now it's tempting to start it, but first I want feedback on it. Inspiration: the maudlin destruction of my glasses and the onslaught of emotion it brought. Enjoy - _Ashi of the Instrument Trio_

* * *

**~ Don't Let me Go ~ **

* * *

It was more than just a flood of raging emotions. Those occur often when you think about it. It was more like a flood of raging emotions fraught with impending doom. It was like everyday you had been living in a fake world. A fake and heavily protected world, where you had no idea about the dangers of life, of the outside world. And the sad thing? You _did_ know. It wasn't like an unrevealed mystery that the world was cruel, unfair, and honestly a horrible place to live if you were wholly and completely alone, unless you were used to it. People knew. Everyone knew. Even subconsciously, children knew. No one ever likes to be alone. But that's how it felt, like you had been tricked and sheltered since the day you were born. Like you had been leading a life of fantasy, fake reality, and now you had been woken up. Dragged into the cold truth of the outside world. It was like a war was raging outside, and you, being hidden for years upon _years_ had been dragged out, with a gun held to your head. It was pure terror, terror and…hopelessness.

"How is she?"

"Her eyes are fine, but the blow to her head damaged her eyesight. There's a chance we can fix it, but…"

"I see"

Really, it could be compared faintly to the time she broke her glasses when she was younger. The feeling of complete helplessness and terror. The way it made her want to curl up into a ball in her closet and never _ever_ leave. The way the world just stopped, and nothing would ever make it start again. Time kept moving, but she was stuck, stuck watching life and everyone else continue on with their lives. In retrospect, it amazed her how much she depended on something that seemed as trivial as her glasses, when she had them, but life all but stopped for her when she lost them. But now, this was serious. This was a chance of never seeing again. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a building pressure in her chest. She was panicking, she thought briefly, she needed to calm down, to breathe, to stop crying, but she couldn't. It was like facing a giant impenetrable wall with all the enemies you've every made in your life following behind you with the intent to kill. Honestly, it was as if life wouldn't go on.

"Ash, calm down"

His voice didn't reach her. It didn't penetrate the frantic shell of panic, hopelessness, and fear she had built around herself. She was breathing shallowly, hyperventilating, and her nails were cutting into her arm, sending small streams of blood down her skin.

"Ash"

Tears were flowing down from her sightless eyes like water from a river. Those sightless eyes of hers were open, wide open in fright, but seeing nothing. She had bitten her lip, as if pain would distract her from her terror, but try as she might, she couldn't escape the horrifying grip, even as the metallic tang of blood hit her tongue.

"Ash"

Gently, as if she was a porcelain doll, as if she was made of glass, he wrapped his arms around her. He held her gently, as if she might break at the slightest contact. And honestly, she might. This girl, one who held insecurities as numerous as the stars in the night sky, had always seemed strong, not always confident, but strong enough to continue through life no matter what happened. But now she was broken. It was common knowledge on their team that the loss of her glasses was one of the worst things that could happen to her, but this surpassed that minor event by far. Now watching the broken girl, his heart ached for her. He felt helpless, like there was nothing he could do.

"You'll get through this Ash. You will. I'll help you through this, so don't worry, you're not alone"

He held her as she shuddered, clinging to him as if he was her last life line. He held her as she cried out all her insecurities and fears. He held her knowing, that no matter what happened, he would always be there for her.

"Sh-Sh-Shino…"

He held her, because, at the moment, it was the only thing he could do.

* * *

Please review. Every and any comments are welcome. Don't hesitate to comment, even if it's just to say hi.


End file.
